


Feanor and the Voices Inside

by narijeminie



Series: Feanor's Depression [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Murder, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narijeminie/pseuds/narijeminie
Summary: Feanor is mighty; he is the Spirit of Fire; despite this, he is fragile and needs protection because that is what others' purpose is: protect the Flame, protect the fire.
Series: Feanor's Depression [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Feanor and the Voices Inside

Feanor was in his room, crying after hearing about his mother, refusing to return to life and that Finwe will marry Indis. He looked up when he felt a presence near him.

“Oh, my dear, do not cry, we will protect you,”

He felt another approach him;

“Let us help you; you will be safe, just let us do what we have to do,”

Feanor nodded, wiping his tears;

“Do what you must,” Feanor said.

A servant saw that someone was in the castle’s forge; he looked inside and saw Prince Curufinwe.

“Your highness, what are you doing here this late?”

“I am just finishing up, Alaron; go to sleep,” Feanor said gently.

Alaron blinked at the prince, surprised at the gentle disposition of the prince. Alaron nodded;

“I will sleep, your highness,” Alaron bowed and left.

When Feanor was done, he looked at the hunting knife in his hand; he smirked and headed to the room that held the sleeping Finwe and Indis; Feanor ran his hand through Finwe’s hair;

“Always remember, it was you who caused this,” Feanor whispered, kissing Finwe’s forehead;

“He is sleeping, let him sleep soundly;” Feanor said in a gentle voice.

Feanor hummed, running a hand through his father’s hair.

“It is time,” Feanor said, standing up and heading to Indis’s side of the bed.

Feanor wrapped his hands around Indis’s neck; Indis’s eyes burst open when Feanor started strangling her, a smile on his face. She lost consciousness;

“Stop, let me take my turn at her;” Feanor said in a harsh voice.

“Come, let us bring her to Miriel’s room. Let her life be sacrificed for the one we love,” Feanor said.

“I agree; let her suffer the same way she made our Feanaro suffer,” Feanor said, growling.

Feanor carried Indis on his back and headed to the east wing where Miriel’s things were kept. Feanor threw Indis’s body on the ground. She groaned; Feanor brought out his hunting knife;

“Who goes first?”

“Just make sure Feanaro is kept safe,”

“Yes; I will start then,”

Feanor raised the hunting knife and stabbed Indis’s shoulder; her eyes opened and she was about to scream when Feanor covered her head with one of the tapestries;

“You brought pain to our boy, you will experience pain the way he did when you killed our Miriel. Who goes second?” Feanor asked.

“I shall,”

Feanor got out of the room, removing the clothes he was wearing and placing the hunting knife beside the dead body of Indis. He headed inside his room, towards the bath and dipped himself in the tub; he heaved a sigh;

Finwe was looking around for Indis; he entered Feanor’s room and saw him in the bath;

“My son, have you seen Indis?” Finwe asked.

“No atar; why are you asking me? I do not care where she is,” Feanor said, looking up at Finwe with a smirk as he scrubbed his arms.

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream; Finwe looked at Feanor who did not stop scrubbing his arm; he had a smile on his face as he looked at Finwe who headed out. Feanor hummed as he laid his head in the water, waiting.

Finwe cried when he saw Indis’s bloody body in Miriel’s room; she was surrounded by darkness as the room’s windows were covered by tapestries that were unfinished;

“Your majesty…” Tarion, one of the guards, said, holding familiar clothes in his hands, atop it was a bloody hunting knife.

“No,” Finwe said, looking at Tarion.

“No!” Finwe cried, falling to his knees.

Feanor saw Eonwe with Finwe who was holding his clothes and some guards and servants who wanted to see what was going on.

“Eonwe, what took you so long?” Feanor asked, his arms were leaning against the edge of the tub. Feanor was smirking at Eonwe, looking at him curiously.

“Curufinwe Feanaro, for the murder of Indis of the Vanyar…” Eonwe was cut off by Feanor who stood up.

Finwe cried, seeing Feanor’s body filled with scars.

“We will go freely; we have always wanted to see our brothers and sisters,” Feanor said, heading out of the tub and putting on a tapestry of Miriel that was dark in color, only, there were stars and a woman with silver hair, weaving under the light of the stars.

They headed to the Mahanaxar and when Feanor looked up, he smiled, looking at each of the Valar.

“Curufinwe Feanaro,” Manwe said.

“Nay; he is not here; he is safe now.” Feanor said, his tone of voice and his demeanor from before, changing. Varda gasped when Feanor looked at her straight in her eyes.

“Impossible; you did not follow;” Varda said.

The Ainur were looking at Feanor with apprehension as Finwe was embracing Feanor’s clothes, still crying as King Ingwe, King Olwe and their wives tried to comfort Finwe.

“Tis good to see you, brothers and sisters,” Feanor said.

“Get out of him;” Namo said.

Feanor looked at Namo disappointedly;

“70,” Feanor said, looking up at Namo.

“70? What does he mean by that?” King Olwe asked.

The Valar were silent; suddenly, Feanor started singing in Valarin; it sounded harsh to the ears of the Elves that they covered their ears. The Mahanaxar shook as Feanor continued singing. The Valar could hear a chorus of voices coming out of Feanor. Suddenly, Tulkas stood up and hit Feanor.

“ _Tulukhastāz_!” Manwe screamed but it was too late, Tulkas slapped Feanor, breaking Feanor’s body.

“NO!!!” Finwe shouted, about to head to Feanor but he was stopped by King Olwe and King Ingwe.

“He would not stop,” Tulkas said, facing Manwe who looked at Tulkas disapprovingly.

Suddenly, the Valar looked at Feanor who was on the ground, his body was broken by the slap but his eyes were open and were looking at the Valar.

“Curufinwe Feanaro will be jailed for the murder of Indis of the Vanyar. Lady Indis will be reembodied and get the healing she needs,” Manwe pronounced.

“You say we did not follow you, that is true, for you are not the fire; We were created with the thought of our Father; he has said to protect the fire for that is he, an all-consuming fire...Feanaro is the Spirit of Fire;”

Everyone gasped when Feanor stood up, raising his arms;

“Father, hear us! We protect the Spirit of Fire! Hear our names! They have done wrong against your fire! Hear our plea! Let them suffer! LET THEM SUFFER!”

The Ainur started crying while the Eldar covered their ears as they heard the voices seeming to come out of the broken body of Feanor. They could see a spark emitted from Feanor’s broken body as he started chanting in Valarin; he fell to a kneeling position with his head down. He then looked up at the Ainur.

“So be it; keep him safe, he is safe.” Feanor started chanting;

“Put him in prison and in chains; ” Manwe said.

Eonwe cuffed Feanor who looked up at him with bloodshot eyes;

“Let him out,” Eonwe whispered;

Feanor smiled; he leaned towards Eonwe.

“He is safer inside than out here where those who should have protected him, failed him,” Feanor said in a harsh voice. He kissed Eonwe’s cheek;

He then stood up and smirked at Eonwe; he looked at Manwe and Varda who were crying.

“Do not feel sorry for our boy; you should feel sorry for yourselves for failing him, our Father and our brothers and sisters. You refused to listen. May you suffer as the light of hope you took from our beloved will never come again,” Feanor said.

As Feanor was taken away, he was laughing;

Miriel heard someone calling her; she looked up and saw a man who looked like Finwe and had her eyes.

“Amme,”

“Feanaro?” Miriel asked.

“Yes amme,”

“Why are you here, my son? You should not be here,” Miriel said, tears in her eyes;

Feanor wiped her tears;

“The voices; they protected me; I was hurt when you cannot return and when atar decided to remarry. They took over to protect me and told me that I am safe here. I am sure it is true because you are here with me,” Feanor said.

Miriel embraced him;

“I am sorry, my son; I should have been there for you,”

“The voices said you needed healing and they do not know how; bringing you here would bring you healing,” Feanor said.

“Yes; the voices led me here and I found healing; I found friends who listen. I am glad that the friends who comforted me have kept you safe and protected you,” Miriel said.

Feanor smiled;

“Come, I will show you around,” Miriel said.

Feanor nodded; Miriel led Feanor in a dark place, however, it seemed that whatever they saw and wherever they went, they were happy.

______________________________________________________________________________

Feanor had eyes closed and was smiling;

“Wake up,”

“What do you want, Melkor?” Feanor asked, not opening his eyes.

“I did not think you had it in you, boy,” Melkor said.

“Father created you for a reason, Melkor; in fact, you know that he can always make you inexistent but he did not because you bring darkness and without you, we would not feel the warmth of light. We would not find hope. In our case, we lit brightly for we know darkness. Tell me, they say you fear and hate Varda for she created the stars. Is she the only one you hate and fear?” Feanor asked.

“I fear no one,” Melkor growled, reaching between the bars in hopes of strangling Feanor.

Suddenly, Melkor saw a ball of fire in Feanor’s finger;

“We must find light within ourselves to combat the darkness that surrounds us; Feanaro is the Spirit of Fire; he has the light we protect; we cannot let it die, we cannot let it diminish; to protect the light in which we were created to protect, we must do what is necessary and we are of our Father’s thought, where you too, were created from. It does not mean that just because you have most, the rest of us, do not have it. We still have a vestige of Father’s violent and angry thought. We made use of that side; the only difference we have from you, we did not like it, we regret that we had to hurt her but our fire was threatened to diminish. We cannot let that happen,” Feanor opened his hand and the fire stayed in his hand;

“This is the light of our beloved Feanaro, we will remain with him to keep him safe…do not forget Melkor, that just because Varda was the only one of us who joined you, the Valar, does not mean she was the only one who can create stars.” Feanor looked at Melkor as he waved his hand up.

The dark ceiling lit up, making Melkor growl; Feanor stood up and reached for the star, clutching it in his hand. Suddenly, Feanor looked at Melkor and smirked;

“Were you trying to turn our Feanaro to your cause?” Feanor laughed;

“If there is someone we hate more, it would be you; you, who silenced the rest of us. We will never be silent again,” Feanor growled, glaring angrily at Melkor who glared back.

“We will be stuck here for a long time and you will not be released,” Melkor said

“We do not mind as long as our Feanaro is safe, we will stay here.” Feanor said, smirking at Melkor.

Feanor’s face then changed; he hugged his knees;

“We stayed where no one can hear our voices for what seemed forever but now, we are heard and our purpose is being done as we speak. We will stay here as long as our Feanaro and the Mother of Fire is safe,”

“Yes, they are happy and safe; we are happy that they are safe. We have done our purpose; let us rejoice and sing!” Feanor said afterwards, standing up and clapping his hands, singing.

Melkor looked at Feanor, deep in thought; he needed him and he must have him.

Melkor, who was released, knocked on the bars that held Feanor;

“Well, it seems that my crime is lesser than yours; I am being released for they see that I have changed,”

“You want out? What will you do? Sow your discord when your brother and the rest have already done that for you? You would have a boring life out there. Why not stay here where you can enjoy? Try asking each of us again what we think about your cause? You have not reached all of us yet.” Feanor asked, looking up at Melkor.

“I am a changed Vala, _Limbëóma_ ,” Melkor said, smirking.

“Ah, I only wish to see their faces once you turn back to your old ways; goodbye, Melkor. You will not see us the next time you return,” Feanor said.

“What do you know that I do not?” Melkor asked, growling.

“Plenty,” Feanor said, waving at Melkor who was led out by Namo who looked at Feanor who looked back at him and smirked;

While Namo brought Melkor back, Vaire searched for Miriel’s fëa in the halls. It has been a long time since she was gone where even Namo cannot search for her. Vaire went to the prisons that once held Melkor but was now holding Feanor alone.

“You are looking for our Miriel. You will not find her, sister. She is in a safe place where she is happy with our Feanaro,” Feanor said, reaching out of the bars to touch Vaire’s face. Feanor was frowning at her.

“Stop speaking as though you are not Feanaro,” Vaire said.

Feanor looked at her angrily;

“Stop trying to get her back; she is safe where you are not around. You will never lay your hands on them. They are safe. They are happy where you are not! Get out!” Feanor growled, glaring at Vaire.

“You have no right to take his body,”

“You have no right to speak to us about rights when you do not even understand their rights. Tell me, did you really ask Miriel or did you assume? Did you look past the hurt in our Miriel’s fëa so that Finwe can remarry? Unlike you, we protect our beloved; unlike you, we asked.”

Feanor then smirked at Vaire; he got close to the bars that were separating them.

“You cannot have her; she is ours,” Feanor said in a harsh voice.

He moved back, still smirking at Vaire as he knelt and started singing a familiar song; it was the lullaby Miriel used to sing for Feanor. Vaire left;

______________________________________________________________________________

Findis, Nolofinwe, Irime and Arafinwe heard their parents fighting again about Finwe, visiting the Halls of Mandos to try and speak with Curufinwe, their half-brother, the first Elf to commit a crime in Aman with the murder of their mother, Indis.

“Why can you not let it go? It has been years and you were not allowed by the Valar! He killed me,” Indis cried.

“It was not him; it was someone else! You did not see him! My son cannot do such a thing! You did not see the trial! He is not the one who did this!” Finwe exclaimed.

“They are fighting about that again?” Irime asked, continuing to eat.

“As if you are not used to it,” Findis said, drinking.

All their lives, all Finwe can talk about is their half-brother, Curufinwe Feanaro who, at a young age, was able to create beautiful crafts like the circlet Finwe wears. He would clean out his room in the hopes that the Valar will release him which, he always petitions every year. One day, one of the Valar, Melkor, spoke to them about Feanor. They let him in their castle as goodwill since the Valar released him. They saw Finwe who paused and looked at his children; he sighed; 

“I am going to Ilmarin,” Finwe said.

“We know,” Nolofinwe said.

Finwe nodded and left; Indis cried when Finwe left; Findis sighed, stood up and comforted Indis.

After a few days, Finwe returned with blood shot eyes; he returned to work;

“Atar, are you all right?” Nolofinwe asked.

Finwe sighed;

“They let me see your brother but…he was not there,” Finwe said.

“I am sorry to hear that, atar,” Nolofinwe said. 

“Please leave,” Finwe said.

“But atar…”

“I said leave!” Finwe exclaimed.

Nolofinwe turned to leave; he turned to look and saw Finwe take out a tapestry; he embraced the tapestry and cried.

Melkor smiled at Findis, Nolofinwe, Irime and Arafinwe as they were in the festival.

“Your father has met your half-brother; he talks about him all the time, does he not?” Melkor asked.

“He does; why do you ask?” Findis asked.

“Maybe you would like to meet him?” Melkor asked.

“Why would I want to meet my mother’s murderer?” Nolofinwe asked.

“Oh, and I thought there is no shadow in Aman;” Melkor said.

“There is not; you are forgiven,” Irime said.

Melkor smiled;

“I am not so sure; you do not want to meet with him in the hopes of healing the hurts within your family. I think your father would love for you to meet him.” Melkor said, smiling at them before heading off.

The siblings looked at each other;

Indis watched as her children headed to the Halls of Mandos. She was crying; she entered Finwe’s study and saw him waving goodbye;

“They will finally meet my Curufinwe,” Finwe said.

He turned and saw Indis;

“What is it? Are you here to blame me once more?” Finwe asked.

“You always choose him; do you know what he did to me?!” Indis asked, crying;

“It was not my son; you were not there during the trial; you did not see;”

“I saw him stab me seventy times!”

“Evil spirits entered my son’s body; they took him away from me. Shouldn’t you be happy? You are here, alive while he is locked away for something he did not do; my son is kept away from me and yet here you are! If it were not for the Valar, I would not have married you! I would be with my son but I had no choice! I am kept away from my wife and my son! I am glad now; my children are going to meet each other; I know they will see past their mother’s prejudice against my son.” Finwe said.

“Why did you marry me? I thought you love me; I am sorry if I do not compare to Miriel; I am sorry I was not good enough as a wife for you,” Indis said.

“Please, stop playing the victim here; stop comparing yourself to Miriel. You do not compare to her. Stop crying about the wrong things, Indis. If you cry, go to Ingwe; I do not have time for your tears,” Finwe said, leaving Indis who was crying.

Finwe headed out and saw Melkor, standing there;

“I was hoping to meet your children before they left; I heard they were visiting their brother,” Melkor said.

“Yes, finally, they will meet Curufinwe; I am so glad. I heard you had something to do with it,” Finwe said.

“Indeed; I met your son and he helped me change my ways,” Melkor said.

“I am glad to hear that, my lord;” Finwe said.

“Your son is a good boy; those spirits were the ones who are evil. They were once my followers who still could not change. I tried talking to them but they would not listen. There were times though, that I spoke to your son and he was innocent.” Melkor said.

“I was not able to speak with him; I hope, I truly hope that my children will meet him. He is a good boy. Thank you my lord; if there is anything I can do, please, let me know,” Finwe said.

“Of course, your highness;” Melkor said, smiling as Finwe was called by a councilor.

‘Easy,’ Melkor thought.

Findis and Arafinwe were seated in the Halls of Nienna where they will speak with Feanor. Irime was looking around as Nolofinwe was pacing;

“Will you stop pacing, Nolo?” Findis asked.

“Why did we agree?” Nolofinwe asked.

“Because he is right; we need to see him so we can forgive him,” Arafinwe said.

“It is because of him that our family is falling apart, Ara. Atar always talks about him and amme cries when he is mentioned. Can you imagine if others found out about him?” Irime asked.

Nolofinwe was about to speak when they saw a ner brought towards them; he was in chains as he was in a tunic and pants. He was led to the table where the four siblings were seated; he sat down and looked at the maia who led him there, holding his wrists out while pouting. The cuffs were removed from his hands.

“Are you sure it is safe?” Arafinwe asked, looking at the maia who left them.

Feanor looked at him exasperatedly; he had a smirk on his face as he leaned his head on his hand.

“You two look like your mother while you two look like your father,” Feanor said.

“Yes, our mother whom you killed and our father who is your father,” Nolofinwe said.

“Hmmm…only of body,” Feanor said, caressing his body with eyes closed;

Feanor then opened his eyes and he looked serious;

“Please, sit;” Feanor said, pointing the available seats.

The four looked at Feanor and wondered at the change in his demeanor.

“Who told you to come here?” Feanor asked.

“We were told by the Valar to come here; to talk and find forgiveness,” Arafinwe said.

“We wish to speak to Curufinwe,” Nolofinwe said.

“Our Feanaro is safe, he and his mother are happy,”

Feanor then changed his demeanor again; he felt older to them, like how they felt when they are with the Valar.

“Why are you looking for our boy? He had nothing to do with your mother’s murder. It was our decision to protect our Feanaro,”

“Our mother did nothing wrong!” Nolofinwe exclaimed.

“Oh, she did by the mere fact she tried to usurp the place of our Miriel,” Feanor said harshly; he glared at the siblings.

“Enough, let me handle it,” Feanor said.

“They are blind to the truth! They know nothing!” Feanor exclaimed.

The four siblings moved away from Feanor who was muttering and growling until he laughed;

“All right, brother, you handle it,” Feanor said.

Feanor relaxed and placed his hands on his knees;

“What we say is true, our Feanaro had nothing to do with your mother’s murder; it was the others; they wish to protect our boy in the way they knew how, that is to get rid of your mother; we do what we can for our Spirit of Fire,” Feanor said.

“You kill innocent people?!” Nolofinwe asked angrily.

Findis and Arafinwe jumped when Feanor pounded the table;

“Your mother is not innocent! She knew she was taking our Miriel’s place without even asking what our Feanaro felt! She was selfish! SELFISH!” Feanor shouted;

Irime leaned forward and was about to slap Feanor but Feanor held her hand and placed it down;

“I would not do that if I were you;” Feanor said, staring at Irime intensely.

“Let her go,” Nolofinwe said seriously.

“I will, if she promises not to hit me,” Feanor said.

“You killed my amme; you stabbed her, seventy times!” Irime shouted, tears in her eyes.

“She is alive now; be thankful; she took away our Miriel’s chance.” Feanor said, releasing Irime’s hand.

“I do not want to do this anymore!” Irime exclaimed, crying.

“Please, let us speak to our brother,” Arafinwe said.

“Our Feanaro is happy and safe; he is happy and safe; that is all that matters and that is all you need to know. Do not come again,” Feanor stood up and headed off.

“Wait! Come back here!” Nolofinwe shouted.

“You clearly will never be ready for what you want and I do not need this anyway,” Feanor said, raising his hand for the maia.

The siblings looked at each other;

“What do we do?” Findis asked as they watched Feanor agree to put on the chains; he started singing.

“Oh, by the way, you should not trust Melkor; Manwe made a mistake to let him out,” Feanor called out before leaving.

“I want to try again,” Nolofinwe said.

“Well, I do not,” Irime said.

“Me too,” Arafinwe said.

Findis nodded;

Finwe approached Nolofinwe who approached him to give paperwork.

“You went to see your brother? How is he?” Finwe asked.

“He did not show,”

Finwe frowned and did not ask anything more;

“I made something for you,” Nolofinwe asked.

“Oh? What is it?” Finwe asked.

Nolofinwe gave Finwe a box that had a ring inside it.

“Thank you,” Finwe said.

“Do you like it?” Nolofinwe asked.

Finwe smiled; he looked at the ring he was wearing. His eyes started to well up as he looked at the ring he was wearing;

“Atar?” Nolofinwe asked.

“I am all right; thank you. Go back to work,” Finwe said, smiling at Nolofinwe who nodded. He looked back at his father and saw him crying.

Arafinwe and Nolofinwe were in the Halls of Nienna, waiting for Feanor to talk with them. Suddenly, they saw Feanor guided by a maia; the maia removed the chains around Feanor’s hands; Feanor grinned and ran around the open space. The maia was about to grab him but Feanor started dancing; Arafinwe stood up and clapped, amazed; Feanor looked at Arafinwe who looked at him and sat down. Feanor approached them with a graceful walk. He sat down, closed his eyes and faced to the side.

“We wish to speak with our brother,” Nolofinwe said.

“He is safe,” Feanor said softly.

“We still want to talk with him,” Nolofinwe said.

Feanor then opened his eyes and looked at the brothers.

“Are you not tired of proving yourself to Finwe? He will never love you; he loves himself more than anyone,” Feanor said.

“That is not true; he loves us equally,” Arafinwe said.

Feanor looked at Arafinwe with a look of pity then Feanor’s demeanor changed; he seemed older and felt powerful.

“Our purpose is to protect and to keep the fire growing. Our Feanaro’s fire was slowly diminishing the same way our Miriel’s fire diminished when she came to this place. The rest of her fire, she passed on to our Feanaro. We only did what we had to for our Feanaro’s fire to grow; for his fire is special. All of us will protect our Feanaro’s fire no matter the price,”

Feanor then stood up and called the maia by his name;

“He is safe and happy; you should be too; farewell,” Feanor said, approaching the maia who put on his chains.

“Nolo, we will never meet him,” Arafinwe said.

“No, we will not,” Nolofinwe said.

Nienna looked down when she saw chains around her. She looked up and saw Feanor, smiling at her.

“When will you return the prince?”

“What for? He is happy; do you wish to see?” Feanor asked.

“Yes,” Nienna said.

Feanor hummed a song and Nienna saw Feanor and Miriel surrounded by some individuals familiar to her, some people she has not met in a long time. Nienna enjoyed the view and the singing. She watched and listened as Feanor unwrapped his arms around Nienna and leaving her staring ahead with a smile on her face.

Feanor saw Manwe and Namo;

“We need him back. You do not understand, our Father’s plan…” 

“Can change; our purpose is to protect the fire, our Father’s fire; we are doing that,”

“If Feanaro does not return, the Children will die,”

“That is on you, not on us;”

“Help us; help us save them,” Manwe said.

Feanor looked at Manwe and Namo with a smile;

“You are the favorites, the most powerful of our kin; you forgot about us and when you need help, that is the time you remember us; you chose to forgive your brother despite what he did to the children. It is not our problem but yours.” Feanor waved his hand and turned away from Manwe and Namo.

Melkor appeared before Feanor;

“I did not think you would return,” Feanor said.

“Join me,” Melkor said.

“No;” Feanor said, looking at Melkor straight in the eyes.

Melkor punched the bars.

“You will regret this,” Melkor said, leaving;

“I guess, the time is near,” Feanor said.

“I do not care; we have kept our Feanaro and our Miriel safe. We can go now,” Feanor said.

“Yes, we have seen what will happen,”

“Do you think Father will start a new song?” Feanor asked.

“We will sing with him,” Feanor said, closing his eyes and bursting into flames.

Feanor looked around and saw some familiar faces;

“You are back,” Feanor said, embracing all those with him as Miriel smiled;

“Are you ready to proceed?”

“Yes,” Feanor said.

They held hands with Feanor and Miriel and started singing together.

**Author's Note:**

> Some names:  
> Alaron: marble + masculine  
> Tulukhastāz: Tulkas's Valarin name  
> Limbëóma: many voices
> 
> I hope you like this! Might be my last entry to the Feanor's Depression series
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to comment. :)


End file.
